Toy
by Castalyne
Summary: Written for my 100 Situations, number 96. It was a writers choice, I chose Toy. Some sexual situations between Sai and Sakura, don't like this pairing? Don't read.


There he stood; leaning against the door frame holding the object of his current discontent, Face emotionless except for a slightly raised eyebrow. He scrunched his nose and exhaled a long breath as Sakura looked at him then at the object in his hand before she gulped and turned pink.

"Ugly, when were you planning on telling me you were cheating?" He asked calmly, the evidence firmly gripped in his left hand displeasure thick in his voice as he raised his eyes from the object to look at the pink haired Kunoichi on the couch.

"Sai," Sakura said softly, hiding her smile under the magazine she was reading. "It's not what you think."

"Oh?" He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes on his girlfriend. "Then why is he leaving his 'things' under my pillow. I can't believe you'd have intimate relations in my bed. You've made it pretty obvious and I don't see this as a laughing matter."

He sighed and looked at the object in his hands shaking it in her direction. "You'd think he'd take this along with him though. It seems rather important for a man to have this with him at all times."

Sakura put her reading material down and prepared herself mentally for this situation. He was right; this was not a laughable situation, mostly anyways. Sai meant serious business, the agitated twist in his brow, glare in his eyes, the pout in his lower lip said so. Cheating on Sai never once crossed her mind. He was completely devoted and as loving as he could be; however, the two did spend so much time apart. What was a girl to do? She approached him quietly, loosening his grip around the object, running her fingers up the shaft.

"Sai, this is my vibrator." Sakura explained.

"It looks like a penis to me." Sai hastily replied, eyeing the phallic device with suspicion. "It also looks a little too... Big."

Sakura stifled a laugh at Sai's judgement. She'd figure the last thing he'd get penis envy over was a sex toy, synthetic jelly material paled in comparison to the real thing anyway, Sakura smiling at the thought. Sai's masculinity had taken a harsh blow to its proverbial nuts. Sai's eyes a little rounder than usual, a little pain laced in the black orbs. He focused on the door frame, picking at the wood like he had nothing better to do.

"Don't take it personally Sai." Sakura poked him in the ribs with her free hand. "It's just a toy. Sorry it offends your delicate sensibilities..."

"And you get... pleasure from it?" He inquired hand still on the door frame as he let his eyes meet hers, turning his head slightly. "From this... fake penis..."

Sakura felt a little awkward now, but he did ask. "Yeah, Sai, I do."

Sai eyes were lost behind a thick shield of eyelashes when he looked down at the toy in Sakura's hands.

Sakura followed his gaze to the toy and she cheeks went to a deeper shade of red. She never once discussed her act of masturbation with Sai. Sex was one thing; this was a little more personal.

"Show me." He said.

Sakura's eye shot up to meet his in a heated stare, a spark reflected in the darkness. Lips slightly parted as he said it again: "Show me."

She started giggling at the request. "This is something I do alone, Sai."

"Then pretend I'm not here." His arms were sliding around her now, pulling her towards him. "You won't even notice me."

"Sai..." Sakura paused, clutching the toy closer to her as she rested her forehead on his chest. "It's too embarrassing.... you know?"

"How is it any different then sex?" He asked, raising a brow. "It's you and that... thing... right? It gives you pleasure, doesn't it?"

Sakura was pensive. Sai wanted to understand, more of a visual person he was. Sakura began to shake slightly, feeling his breath on her neck as he planted a kiss there, a pleading kiss.

"Just promise me you won't brag to Naruto about this, okay?" Sakura spoke, her voice wavering. "Or I'll knock you into next week."

Sai let out an airy chuckle. "But I think it's appropriate that Dickless know that even you, Hag, have a bigger penis then him."

Sakura punched him in the arm lightly. "This is a personal thing, Sai. Just between me and...." She wiggled the toy, sputtering out a small laugh when she saw him roll his eyes.

"Got it, Ugly." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into the room.


End file.
